familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Andrew Jackson Scribner (1842-1908)
|Baptism = |Death = |Father = Edward Scribner |Mother = Sarah (Sally) Goodwin |Spouse = Mary Elizabeth Wilkes |Marriage = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Andrew Jackson (A. J.) Scribner, youngest son of Edward Scribner and Sarah (Sally) Goodwin, was born 15 Dec 1842 in Shelby Co., IL and died 13 Jan 1908 in Collin Co., TX. A. J. left his home in IL at age 19 and joined the Confederacy in Fayetteville, AR on 26 Oct 1861. His cousin William Scribner, with whom he had a close relationship, enlisted with him. A. J. and William Scribner both served as Privates in the 1st Battalion Company D Arkansas Cavalry CSA under the command of Major William H. Brook and Col. Ras Stirman. After the war ended, A. J. did not return home to IL. Instead, he went to TX, presumably following his cousin William Scribner, who had settled there earlier. He eventually settled in Collin Co., TX in the pioneer settlement of Stony Point (sometimes spelled Stoney Point) where he married Mary Elizabeth Wilkes on 07 Nov 1867. Mary was born 06 Sep 1850 near Weston, TX and died 22 Jul 1922 in Collin Co., TX. Mary Elizabeth Wilkes was the daughter of pioneer settlers Amos C. Wilkes and Permelia Lucas who owned a 215 acre farm in the Stony Point area. A. J. and Mary had nine children, five girls and four boys. The Scribners lived very well for the time in a large, two-story homestead, which had belonged to Mary's parents. The A. J. Scribner family briefly resided in McKinney, TX in the early 1900s so that the younger children could attend public school. A. J. died in 1908 and was buried in Stoney Point Cemetery, near the farm. Mary maintained the family farm, with the help of her children and other relatives. Mary died in 1922 and was buried next to her husband in Stoney Point Cemetery, where many Scribner descendants are buried. Children 1. SARAH MARGARETTE SCRIBNER, b. 1869, Collin Co., TX; d. 14 Aug 1960, Taylor Co., TX; m. Andrew Jackson Hartley. 2. WILLIAM EDWARD SCRIBNER, b. 30 Jun 1870, Collin Co., TX; d. 26 Aug 1947, Collin Co., TX; m. Dora Magnolia Davis. 3. PERMELIA SCRIBNER, b. 22 Nov 1872, Collin Co., TX; d. 17 Mar 1925, Hale Co., TX. 4. IVA LOU SCRIBNER, b. 11 Jan 1875, Collin Co., TX; d. 11 May 1954, TX; m. Hugh King Hartley. 5. JOSIE SCRIBNER, b. 16 Dec 1877, Collin Co., TX; d. 08 Apr 1973, Collin Co., TX; m. (1) William Thomas Langston; (2) Joe Edward Giles; (3) R. D. Duke. 6. JOHN ELMER SCRIBNER, b. 12 Aug 1882, Collin Co., TX; d. 19 Mar 1951, Cooke Co., TX; m. (1) Annie Wallis; (2) Lura Hudson; (3) Dora Arrington. 7. ADA ELSIE SCRIBNER, b. 05 Feb 1885, Collin Co., TX; d. 09 Jul 1952, Collin Co., TX; m. Clarence Eber Coffey. 8. JAMES WILKES SCRIBNER, b. 07 Nov 1887, Collin Co., TX; d. 16 Nov 1972, Collin Co., TX; m. Jessie Magnolia Davis. 9. JESSE JACKSON SCRIBNER, b. 04 Jun 1892, Collin Co., TX; d. 18 Mar 1962, Collin Co., TX; m. Willie Pearl Webster; (2) Fannie Braswell. References * Recorded family history * US Federal Census * Cemetery markers * Ancestry.com Category:Non-SMW people articles